


White as a Ghost

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Wonder of Color [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: The Wonder of Color [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528670
Kudos: 1





	White as a Ghost

As soon as they hung up, Diana put her phone on silent. Her thumbs quickly moved over the touch screen, sending John the address. She really didn’t care that he was likely insane if he thought that guy was a demon! John would get her out of here, and this would be nothing more than a bad memory that she hoped would fade into her past.

When her phone lit up, letting her know that John texted her, she swiped across. As she read his text, she furrowed her brows. What good was some funny Latin words against that guy? What, would it confuse him long enough for her to get a whack at him? But, her father had never steered her wrong in the past, so she licked her lips.

Her eyes scanned over the words, over and over. She was decent at memorizing things, and was crossing her fingers that she got lucky.

* * *

John gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. He went as fast as he dared, his heart racing. He couldn’t lose Diana like he’d lost Mary, or like he’d lost her mother. There was no telling how much more loss John could take.

Not telling her about what was really out there was eating at him. If something happened to Diana, it was all on him. She was defenseless, and he was to blame.

Before he knew it, he slammed on his breaks as close to the house he could get. Grabbing his bag, he slipped out of the truck. John ran towards the front door, the silence scarier than if he’d heard screaming. His heart sank as he put his hand on the doorknob, knowing that the silence meant that many parents would be getting news that no parent ever should.

* * *

Once she thought she had it down, she slipped her phone into her back pocket and slowly opened the closet door. Seeing Jacob lying there in his own blood, Diana put her hand over her mouth, letting out a muffled sob. He was a great guy, and that wasn’t a death he deserved. “Oh, Jacob…” She breathed, crawling out.

Licking her lips, she could taste her salty tears. She moved as quietly as she could. Listening for any signs of movement, she kept her eyes trained on the open door. Hearing someone on the stairs, her eyes went wide, and she tucked herself behind the door.

Diane bit into her lower lip, trying her best not to make a single noise. “Diana?” Came John’s voice, just above a whisper.

“Daddy!” She let out a soft sob, throwing her arms around his neck. “I’m so sorry.”

John shook his head. “Don’t be.” He gave her a quick hug before pulling away. “Here.” She furrowed her brows at the small bottle that he’d handed her. “Holy water. Burns like a bitch.” John explained. “Won’t kill ‘em, but it’ll sure as hell give you time.”

“Time for _what_?” Even with him standing there, she was terrified.

He swallowed. “We’re gonna make our way to the kitchen, and you are going to make a circle of salt. Just like I told you. And then I’ll deal with them.”

She shook her head, more tears forming. “Alone?”

John gave her a sad smile, cupping her cheek. “I wanted to protect you from ever knowing about this. I kept my old life from you because you didn’t deserve to have your childhood taken like the boys did. I’m paying for that now, and I will die before they get their hands on my little girl.”

Seeing the pain in his eyes, all she could do was nod. “I trust you.” Diana breathed.

“That’s my girl.”

* * *

It was too easy for John to get her to the kitchen. Even she knew that. “This can’t be right. Why attack, and then just leave? They must have wanted something.” She thought out loud once the ring was completed.

“Oh, we got what we came for.” Came a male’s voice moments before John was flung across the room, hitting the fridge hard enough that it moved slightly. “Word got around that John Winchester had another bastard running around.” He walked forward, hands in his pockets. “We can’t have that, now can we?”

Diana did the first thing that came to mind, which was opening up the bottle of holy water, and splashing it at him. “Silly girl.” A woman mocked her, coming in from another door, closer to John. He groaned, going to stand up, but her foot came down on his knee, making him scream in pain.

“DADDY!” Diana sobbed, terrified for him. But, what the hell could she do? Then she remembered the Latin on her phone. Sniffing, she pulled it out and brought up the text. Her eyes looked up at John, and back down. “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_ ” Another screamed was ripped from John as the woman plunged her hand into his stomach, a sick chuckle falling from her lips. “ _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!_ “ As the bodies fell, and the black smoke left the room, she rushed over to him.

John could barely hold his eyes open. “I love you, Diana.” He told her softly. “You always were like Wonder Woman.” She let out a soft chuckle.

She held him close, sobbing as she felt his life leave him.

* * *

Dean was sitting at a diner a couple towns over when she called. “Diana?” He asked, confused.

“ _Daddy’s dead._ ” She told him.

“Wait, what?” He asked, his eyes going to Sam.

Diana sniffed. “ _Demons got him. I didn’t say the exorcism fast enough_.” She still had John’s head in her lap, her fingers running through his hair. “ _Come get me, Dean._ ” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “ _Teach me everything Daddy didn’t._ ” There was a hard look in her eyes, and her jaw clenched. There was no way she’d let this happen to anyone else.


End file.
